


You Deserve Each Other

by zephyrprince



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Drabble, Inanimate Object, Other, Oz - Freeform, US Source, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You deserve each other, this hat and you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Each Other

If there’s one thing my classmates ought to know about me . . . well I guess that would be the color of my skin . . . and they do . . . but if there’s a second thing it’s that I’m not stupid. And yet, all their assumptions about that evening at the Oz Dust Ballroom . . . They just didn’t get it at all.

I knew immediately when Galinda announced she wanted to give me a gift that it could only be a trick. And I’m not totally ridiculous, I didn’t go out dancing to try to fit in. I went because my heart could not be contained. I needed an outlet for everything I was feeling.

That night I had fallen in love, and for the first time in my life, those feelings were reciprocated. And so, of course, _we_ had to celebrate.

When I finally did warm to my roommate, it was because I had her to thank for bringing us together. We _do_ deserve each other, this hat and me, and now we’ll never be parted. Not until the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to ackhowledge that this drabble's title and summary are taken from the song, "Dancing Through Life," music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to point people in the direction of Objectùm-Sexuality Internationale (http://www.objectum-sexuality.org/) for more information about objectum or object sexuality. & I'll add that even though this little drabble was inspired by what I consider to be one of the funniest lines in the entire musical, the idea here was to take it seriously and I am not poking fun at people who form sexual and/or romantic relationships with inanimate objects.


End file.
